Immunity
by IndigoTardisTurtle
Summary: The Doctor decides that with all this intergalactic traveling, Rose should really get vaccinated.  Rose decides that this plan is a definite no-go.  Meanwhile, Jack has just woken up.  Tickling and coffee ensues.  OneShot.


Okay – this is one of those plot bunnies that I probably thought up in the middle of the night. Thanks to my sister for catching the mistakes, and hopefully making the characters seem a little bit less out of character!

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who, or any other characters associated with Doctor Who.

Rating: K

_I want to let everyone know, this story has been added as a chapter to my new story, Doctor Who Drabbles. Check it out!_

-0-

"Rose," said the Doctor one day over breakfast, "I've been thinking."

"You do that a lot," she answered, barely looking up from the Saturday comics (she would have liked the Sunday ones, but he never landed on Sundays).

"_Rose_," he pressed.

She put the comics down reluctantly, looking up at him. "Fine: What about?"

"I've been thinking that humans are susceptible to many illnesses, especially alien viruses. And I don't mean alien viruses like from another country, I mean from another _planet_."

She froze. "And…?"

"…And so you should get vaccinated."

She shook her head fervently. "No."

He hadn't been expecting that. "What?"

"_No_."

He groaned. Leave it to humans to make everything difficult. "Rose, this could be life or death! You could step out onto an alien surface, and keel over!"

"No. I _hate_ shots."

"Rose, if you die from a virus I can easily immunize you from in five _minutes_, I wouldn't let myself live!"

"No!"

"It won't hurt a bit!" he pressed.

"That's what they all say!"

"Mornin'." They both looked up to see a groggy Captain Jack Harkness, still in PJs, make his way to the table. "Any coffee on board?"

The Doctor absentmindedly withdrew his sonic screwdriver and aimed it toward the back of the kitchen. The mechanical wonder – the oven/toaster/coffee maker/pretty much everything _including_ the kitchen sink (but missing a fridge – go figure) – in the back of the kitchen began to move, and within seconds a freshly brewed cup of coffee slid out onto a tray.

Jack blinked. "Um…thanks, TARDIS," he said, picking it up and taking a sip. The ship rumbled in reply.

"I had it installed last trip to Earth. 2300, robots were all the rage," he explained.

The three sat at the table a few moments, relishing the morning silence. Then the Doctor said, "Rose…."

"I said no!"

"Am I missing something?" asked Jack.

"I was telling Rose that, so many alien viruses roaming about, she needs to get a shot."

"And I was telling him no," said the blonde, her head in her hands.

"Rose," said Jack, "he's right. I've been sick with Grigiaflapse, and it wasn't fun."

"Jack, please!" said Rose. "I've had _nightmares_ about those things!"

"What, Grig' victims?"

"No! Shots!"

The Doctor sighed. "You know, it's not a yearly thing. Take it once, and you're done! For life!"

"Can't we just…I don't know, drink some medicine or something?" she said in a small voice. She'd lost the argument, she knew.

Jack groaned. "Rose, really." He stood up, and before Rose could protest, he hoisted her over his shoulder and couldn't resist swatting her bum lightly. "C'mon."

They reached the med bay and Jack let her down on the cot. Rose glared at him.. "You are _so_ gonna pay for this," she hissed.

"I don't doubt it," he said mildly. He walked to the door, leaning against the door frame and watching them.

The Doctor pulled out three _very_ sharp-looking needles. Rose hyperventilated all over again, staring at them with raw terror.

"I don't believe this," said the Doctor. "Daleks, Cybermen, even Stone Angels, and you didn't even blink! Well, that's probably a good thing, in the case of Stone Angels. But a shot, and you seize up!"

"And spiders," she managed to choke out. She couldn't take her eyes off those razor-sharp spikes of steel. "Do we really, really _have _to go through with this!" she pleaded, involuntarily tensing as they came within a thousand feet of her arm. She watched Jack stiffen as the Doctor brandished the needles. She grinned inwardly.

That is, until the Doctor stepped closer, effectively washing out all rational thought. Only white-hot panic remained. She shrank back.

The Doctor sighed. "Jack, a bit of help here?"

"Course, Doc." Jack walked over and began to tickle Rose's side mercilessly. Rose was _extremely_ ticklish, and he knew it.

"No – Jack – Stop!" she managed exclaim over the silent laughter. Finally, he let go. Rose glanced at the Doctor, who was putting the needles away.

"There," he says, "that didn't hurt, did it?"

She blinked. "You mean you did it?"

"Yup." He popped the 'P.'

"But…but I didn't feel a thing."

"Told you it wouldn't hurt." He pulled off the rubber gloves. "Well? Am I forgiven?"

"Well…." She hesitated. But he was trying to help her, and she probably would have gotten sick from _something_ without the shots. The Doctor was caring for her. "Yeah. I suppose. Sorry about all that."

"It's all right, fears make us do irrational things." He pulled out his sonic screwdriver. "Just a quick scan to make sure it got into the bloodstream all right…." The small blue light darted over her arm. "Yup. You, Rose Tyler, are now immune to it all. Esclopia, influenza, grigiaflapse, cancer…."

"Cancer!"  
>"Found a cure in 2058. Great year." He made to put the screwdriver away, but Rose stopped him.<p>

"Doctor?"

"What?"

"Check Jack."

"What!" Jack's voice squeaked halfway, and he frantically tried to cover it up. "I don't think that's necessary... I-I mean, I'm immortal!. I don't need…I – I don't…."

But the Doctor was done scanning before Jack had even finished talking. "Why Jack! I'm astonished! You've never had a shot in your life!"

"What?" said Jack, paling. He took a step back. "Ohhh, no no no no no no…."

Rose grinned slowly as she watched the Doctor take out the vaccines one more time….

-0-

Okay, so, that's it! That's my plot bunny that hopefully turned out okay….

Please Review!


End file.
